Eternal Chapter Unknown
by LullabyForDead
Summary: This chapter takes place after chapter 23. Dean's having trouble sleeping, gets worried about the pup inside him.


It was nighttime, everyone except for Dean was asleep. Roman laid next to him, turned away from him, his back facing him. They had both decided to turn in some hours ago, and the alpha wasn't very happy with him after what he had said before. Dean didn't care though, as long as the alpha wasn't touching him he didn't mind not having him hold him.

Still, there was some part of him that craved for Roman, and he couldn't help the quiet whine that escaped from his lips. Dean's eyes went wide, his hand going over his mouth. No...he wasn't going to give in. To be so naive again. He needed to get out of here. This place, being in the same house with the alpha who had hurt him wasn't putting his mind at ease.

He sat up, quietly getting out of the bed. He went out of the room, heading downstairs. Making sure not to make a sound. It was dark inside the house and he could hear that it was raining outside. He whimpered quietly, feeling a bit of fear because of the storm.

His hand rubbed his bump, trying to find some sense of calmness. It wasn't easy for him for to. The pup that was growing of inside him was at rest, hardly kicking. He was actually kind of worried because he hadn't felt her moving almost all day.

"Lily, I hope you're okay..." He whispered to himself. "I can't lose you, darling. You're the only thing that's keeping me sane. Please..."

His anxious thoughts became too much for him to handle. More whimpers came from him, as he fell onto the floor on his knees. He would be much more safer this way, wouldn't risk hurting the pup.

He curled himself up, his hands clutching onto the bump. Trying to feel for any kicks. Still there wasn't none. He didn't know what to do, to be able to save her. He rocked back and forth, whispering to himself.

He heard another clap of thunder from outside, and his hands went over his ears. He tried very hard not to focus so much on the storm, tried to remember when his life was so much better, when he was still with his alpha.

"Dean? What are you doing down here?"

Hearing that voice made him look up, and he saw Roman staring down at him, concerned about him.

"Go away..." He said, placing his head on his knees, curling into himself even more.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you alright?"

"H-how did you know I was down here? I didn't scream or anything..."

Roman leaned down so that he was eye level with him. He put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "I woke up, and I could sense that you were in distress. I heard your purrs and they were very loud."

The alpha sat down, pulling the omega into his lap. Dean went into his arms willingly, laying his head on his shoulder, crying.

"Tell me. Tell your alpha what is wrong, baby. Your alpha is here for you."

"You wouldn't care anyway..."

"Why?"

"I-its Lily...she's not moving and I'm scared. And I know you won't do anything because you hate her and-"

Roman interrupted him, moving downwards. He put his head near the bump, placed his hands on it.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I just felt her."

"Huh?"

"Give me your hand." Roman grabbed his and he put it on the bump. Dean's eyes went wide, feeling Lily kicking inside him.

"My darling..." He sobbed out. "My Lily Eve. Rome, I was so worried about her."

"She must have been resting today, Dean. She's alright."

Dean smiled at him, and leaned over, kissing him gently.

"You want to sleep down here tonight?" Roman asked, once they pulled apart.

"No." Dean shook his head. "Take me back upstairs, Roman. And please, hold me."

Roman picked him up off the floor, carrying him. "I'll hold all you night. Give you whatever it is you want, love."

He took Dean back upstairs to their bedroom. He laid him on the bed, getting in behind him, then covered the both of them with the blanket.

His arms were around Dean and he could sense that he was now calm, but still awake.

"Go to sleep, baby. Everything is going to be fine."

"I-I just don't want anything to happen to Lily."

"She's going to be fine."

"W-will you help me protect her?"

"Of course." He said this, kissing Dean's forehead. "I'm just wondering...why are you so scared for her?"

"I remembered something...a dream I had months ago..."

"What was the dream of?"

"I was searching for a child. But I had to stop because I decided to do something else. I found a lily flower. I had to stay and protect it."

"You could have brought the flower with you..."

"I know, but a voice told me I had to make a choice. Continue on the path I was on or go down a different one."

"Don't think about it too much, Dean. It was just a dream." Roman held him pulled in closer, trying to ease his discomfort. Make that fear go away.

"You want to know something strange...The night that Sami mated with me, I had another dream. I laying in a river...the water was red. I felt guilty, ashamed of myself. I felt that I was responsible for something that I could never fix."

"Dean-"

"My hands were touching my stomach. It felt warm. Someone was growing inside me." His hands went over Roman's. "I think it was sign of something...I don't know what though...Roman, I am so scared."

"Dean, it was nothing more than just a dream. You shouldn't worry about these things so much."

Dean turned, looking at him. "I...I just don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want to ruin anything..."

"You're not going to." Roman kissed him, then laid his head on his shoulder. "Go back to sleep, love. Everything is going to be okay."

And he did. He fell asleep peacefully in the arms of his alpha. He wanted that feeling to remain there, not face a day of more confusion and questions. For now, he was safe from his ghosts, the raging storm inside him. And also from the shadows that lingered in the house, that seemed to be darker. With no light to shine through.


End file.
